1. The present invention relates to oral care compositions comprising particular antiplaque agents. More particularly, it relates to oral care compositions comprising certain copper, zinc, iron or tin metal complexes comprising biologically active ligands as antiplaque agents.
2. The Related Art
It is already known, that copper and zinc metals complexes comprising certain biologically active ligands have an antimicrobial activity. Thus, for example, in EP-A-0728478 (Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd.), copper-hinokitiol and zinc-hinokitiol complexes are described, which are stated to have antimicrobial activity. According to this publication, these copper- and zinc-hinokitiol complexes can be usefully included in oral care compositions.
Hinokitiol is a 4-isopropyl tropolone, a cyclic .alpha.-hydroxyketone having the structure ##STR1##